1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weight transfer hitch for transferring weight from a towed implement to a tractor drawbar and more specifically to a weight transfer hitch having particular utility for towing a pair of side by side seeding machines, such as grain drills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/876,238, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,497 also assigned to the assignee herein, discloses a hitch for connecting a pair of grain drills that are operated side by side and towed by a tractor during the seeding operation, the hitch including a mechanism whereby the grain drills can be towed in line one behind the other during transport of the machines.
Weight transfer hitches for connecting a towed implement to a tractor are broadly known, such hitches having some means of transferring some of the weight of the towed implement to the tractor, which increases the traction of the tractor while removing some of the weight that needs to be supported on the implement wheels. It is also known to use a hydraulic cylinder actuated by pressure from the tractor hydraulic system to accomplish the weight transfer.